The Prince of Vulcan (VC -2)
by T'Spock
Summary: This is the sequel to Setting Things Straight. Spock and Nyota move to New Vulcan until she delivers the baby. When Spock returns to the Enterprise Nyota has to contend with T'Pring. The is the AR plot line with TOS characterization and inspiration. Spock and Nyota are joined by their Enterprise friends, McCoy, Rand with Sarek and Spock Prime. Romance and melodrama.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

The Prince of Vulcan

_Prologue_

_Had Sarek, son of Skon and descendant of Surak married a Vulcan, Spock would have been highly regarded as the heir to the great house of S'chn T'gai. Instead, Sarek married a human, Amanda Grayson. T'Pau, the mother of Sarek was a leader in Syrranite movement. She rejected Sarek's marriage to Amanda, and the offspring Spock was scorned by his grandmother and the people of his homeland. _

_As an officer on the Starship Enterprise, Spock avenged the destruction of Vulcan by killing Nero and destroying his ship. It was an emotional act, yet the decision was embraced by all of Vulcan. On New Vulcan he was heralded as a hero. _

_His actions had ensured his status as the future head of S'chn T'gai clan. The many female Vulcans, who scorned him in his youth, now sought his bond as the sole heir to the clan. Yet, all of the recent deference on the part of the New Vulcans would not erase the pain and humiliation that he endured as a child. Instead, Spock chose Nyota Uhura as his mate. _

_Chapter One_

He was determined that what happened to him in his youth would not happen to his son. He would see to it by raising his son as the unique individual that he would become. There was no one else in the universe like Spock and his son would be even more unique, in that he was not a laboratory creation but a result of natural conception and evolution.

Spock waited a half hour for his father to contact him. Sarek had been in transit and was unreachable. The buzz of the comm interrupted Spock's revelry. It was Sarek.

Sarek's face appeared on the screen. His expression softer than Spock could ever imagine on Vulcan.

"What is it sa-fu?" the words rang in Spock's ears and gave him such pleasure. For years his father denied him such acknowledgement as a son.

"Sa-mekh," he began and paused. "I wish to inform you that Nyota is with child."

Sarek clapped his hands together in a display of emotion that Spock had never witness before.

"I am pleased." Sarek replied his brow furrowed. "But how? Surely the Enterprise doctor could not achieve such a feat."

"No, he did not assist in the matter. It occurred naturally upon our bonding." Spock replied, feeling a sense of pride in his accomplishment. It was said by the doctors when Spock was conceived that he would be sterile because he was a half-breed. Now he was certain that it was merely the prejudice of the Vulcan doctors that led them to that conclusion. Spock had done something extremely rare for any Vulcan. He had conceived outside of Pon Farr.

Sarek nodded. "As it should be..." His voice trailed off. "I had not realized that you had experienced your… time."

"Such was not the case, Sa-mekh. The conception occurred outside of Pon Farr."

Sarek felt a twinge of envy. He remembered how he and Amanda had tried to conceive during his Pon Farr. It did not occur. They were forced to seek intervention from the geneticists. Only because of Sarek's status as the son of T'Pau was the procedure even allowed on Vulcan. T'Pau had intervened despite her objections to the marriage.

"There is more." Spock continued. "According to the preliminary tests, the child is not Vulcan."

Sarek's face dropped. "That is to be expected, the mother is human and..."

"I will continue Sa-mehk, if you will allow me to do so." Spock interrupted Sarek.

Sarek was still. His son had never used such a tone with him before. There was no emotion, just forcefulness.

"The child is not human either." Spock continued.

He paused, "He has surpassed both human and Vulcan species and he is…"

This time Sarek interrupted, "A new species." His words tinged with wonder.

Sarek bowed his head. For years he had castigated Spock for not being good enough, for not being Vulcan enough, when in fact he knew that Spock was more than a Vulcan. He was smarter, faster and far more creative. He was a clear example of the evolution of the Vulcan race.

Sarek was silent.

"Sa'mehk, I must bring Nyota to New Vulcan. If anything were to happen to her and my son..."

"A son." Sarek said softly.

"A son" Spock replied.

Sarek was humbled. He wished that Amanda had lived to see this day.

"We will be arriving at 40 Eridani sector as soon as we can arrange the leave from Starfleet."

Sarek nodded. "We will arrange an escort, my son."

"Until then," Spock nodded.

Sarek responded with the Ta'al. "Live long and prosper sa'fu."

"Peace and long life" Spock replied, noticing what looked like a tear in his father's eye.

Spock switched off the comm and went into the bedroom to hold his wife and son.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Two

As the day of Spock and Nyota's arrival neared, Sarek was nearly beside himself. He had an entire wing of the house reconfigured to accommodate the young couple. Of course Spock could not stay for the duration of the pregnancy, but he wanted Uhura to be comfortable as well. He also knew that Nyota's mother would be visiting as the birth drew near. Ambassador Spock hovered about as well. He was well aware of the new bond that existed with the fetus. He was also aware of the unspoken fear that was in the back of Spock's mind. _Would the child survive?_

M'Umbha Uhura was fearful as well. Her daughter was only twenty- six. Yet, she had bonded to a Vulcan, endured Kirk's sexual harassment and now she was pregnant without any idea of the possible outcome. She didn't realize that her daughter was so strong. Her mother mused; Nyota had the strength of her father, Alhamisi Uhura.

As much as he did not want to acknowledge it, Spock felt a sense of relief that they were leaving the Enterprise. Uhura would be safe from Captain Kirk's advances and the doctors on New Vulcan would be able to monitor the baby. He also knew that ambassador would be there to safeguard her from the verbal assaults of the Vulcan who harbored disdain for humans.

Still, his time with her on New Vulcan would be limited and he would miss his k'diwa. Knowing that his family would soon be separated, he was less committed to Starfleet than ever before.

Spock no longer struggled with his humanity. He allowed his feelings to pass over him, noting their significance and analyzing the stimuli. It was a tactic suggested by Uhura. He was pleased with the thought that she would raise his son to embrace his unique status in the galaxy. It was his desire that Nyota and his son return to the Enterprise as soon as he was old enough.

Nyota called for Spock from the shower. In the several weeks that they waited for approval for leave and transport, she had blossomed. Now in her second Terran term, Dr. McCoy was confident that the baby would survive. Spock held his bond-mate steady and wrapped her in a towel. Her belly was full. He stared at her in amazement. She was as beautiful as he had ever known her to be.

Gone was the young Starfleet academy student, who was brilliant, yet awkward at times. He had fallen in love with her from the moment he saw her. Standing before him now was a woman in full bloom, his K'diwa and the mother of his son. Just months ago he was lost, ready to sacrifice his life in the name of his mother and lost planet. She had saved both he and Ambassador Spock from madness. Now she would bring forth life; his seed and plant it on New Vulcan.

Nyota jerked suddenly and grabbed her belly.

"What is it K'diwa?" Spock exclaimed.

Nyota giggled and took his hand and gently placed his hand on her belly. He could feel the baby kicking at his hand. It was as though he wanted out.

"He will have your nature." Spock commented, feeling the baby kicking at his hand. "He is very communicative."

Nyota, recognizing the joke replied, "Perhaps he has his father's nature and senses Captain Kirk nearby."

Spock pulled her to his chest and kissed her passionately, and then he lifted her and carried her to the bed. He would have her one last time before the trip.

Uhura spent most of the time on the transport translating a log for her temporary replacement on the enterprise. None of the replacements had her knowledge or experience in translation, so Starfleet had asked her to continue to make the translations via subspace communications. Uhura was delighted to do so. As much as she enjoyed her pregnancy, she needed to keep her skills sharp.

Kirk was too nervous to ask her to continue translating, so he approached Spock with the request.

"Uh, Spock… I er.. We were wondering if Lieutenant Uhura would continue to translate via subspace."

Spock was pleased that Kirk had learned his boundaries.

"She has entered her second term in her gestation period. I believe it would be appropriate. I will make a point of it to ask her." He replied.

Spock was correct; Uhura's belly had grown in the weeks since their unfortunate encounter with Kirk. She was now more beautiful and womanly than ever. Suddenly, Kirk felt a twinge of his old jealousy rise in his gut, but thought better of it. He nodded and walked away rubbing his jaw.

Tiring of translating, she leaned against her husband's chest and ruminated about the past year. She like Spock was unsure if she wanted to serve on the ship. It was the flagship, of course, but Captain Kirk's drinking had become excessive and as it was at the academy, he went through women like candy in a dish. The Enterprise had become a revolving door as he would prey upon young ensigns with dreams of being the Captain's woman. All along, Uhura's friend Janice had remained stoic, maintaining that she was his "number one" woman. Kirk was also reckless at times, putting the ship in peril unnecessarily. Spock and McCoy did their best to maintain control of the situation, but most of the officers feared for their lives. The Enterprise had become the joke of Starfleet. Even the Klingons made jokes about the starship.

Finally the transport had arrived in the 40 Eridani sector. Uhura bit her bottom lip. She had met Sarek only once in person at the academy. He seemed none too impressed with her abilities as a translator. Now she was going to live with him for at least a year until the baby was old enough to return to a starship. When the transport door opened, she expected a Vulcan pilot to great them at the space station. She was shocked to see both T"Pau and Sarek there to greet them.

Uhura took her place behind her husband and waited for him to disembark from the transport. Spock held out his two fingers in the Ozh'esta and said. "My wife, attend me."

She nodded and stepped forward extending her two fingers to his and made her way down the ramp. Her ankles were swollen from the extended trip and she struggled to maintain her balance. Spock reached out to her though the bond.

"K'diwa, do you need assistance?"

"No, my love. I do this alone for you and your family."

Ambassador Spock stood behind Sarek; he nodded to Uhura allowing his lips to curl in a slight smile.

When they reached the bottom of the ramp, Spock and Uhura both formed the Ta'al and saluted the elders.

T'Pau stepped forward and regarded Uhura with curiosity. She was beautiful to be sure, and from what Sarek had told her, she was immensely talented in her knowledge of language and communications. If this were the case, she would prove to be an asset to New Vulcan, which had lost much of its wealth in the destruction of the planet and was seeking new trade opportunities.

The house of S'chn T'gai was financially secure. Sarek had made many off world investments, particularly on Earth, at the insistence of his bond-mate Amanda. She wanted to ensure that Spock would be provided for on Earth, since he had been rejected by his clan and by most Vulcans. Sarek's wealth along with his bloodline to Surak had allowed the S'chn T'gai clan to maintain its high ranking status within the New Vulcan society, even as other great clans had crumbled. Sarek made sure that T'Pau knew that it was Amanda's investment decisions that saved the clan from financial ruin. Now it would seem that New Vulcan would need to rely on humans more than ever.

Spock had accumulated a significant amount of wealth as well. When Spock refused to attend the Vulcan Space Academy, his father all but disowned him. Alone on an alien planet, Spock began to prepare for his lifespan of two-hundred years. He had lived a Spartan lifestyle as an instructor and his role as a starship officer required few expenses. He made many investments on earth as well as throughout the galaxy. Not even his bond-mate knew his financial status.

Spock had no doubt that Uhura loved him for him alone. In the five years they had known each other, she never once suspected that he was wealthy. She had often visited his sparsely decorated quarters; bringing textiles and pottery from Africa to spruce up his apartment. She would find as many free activities for them to attend as possible so as not to create a financial strain for him. When Spock offered to pay for their meals, Uhura declined.

T'Pau placed her hand on Uhura's belly and closed her eyes. Almost as quickly as she began, she pulled her hand away.

T'Pau turned to Sarek and said, "We must formalize their bond at once."

"Come granddaughter, we must return to New Vulcan. Spock, attend your wife."

He complied, taking Uhura's hand. Both Sarek and Ambassador Spock were taken aback by what had transpired. They followed in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Three

Uhura awoke the next morning next to her husband. There was a breeze from the window carrying a fragrant smell. The stronger gravity made Uhura's belly feel twice as heavy. She held her hand beneath her belly to provide relief for her back. Hearing Uhura stir, Spock entered the room carry a large basket full of assorted items.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She inquired.

"Vulcan babies are much larger. You need your rest."

Spock walked around the bed and placed the basket on the bed. Uhura eyed the content of the basket. She recognized some of the baby items. There were many unusual but valuable items in the basket.

"Is this the Vulcan version of a baby shower?"

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"A baby shower is a party for pregnant women with gifts, games and gags."

"These are gifts from the great houses of New Vulcan. I doubt if any of these gifts would be considered gags." He raised his eyebrow as he pulled out a contraption that looked like a harness. Uhura could not help but giggle. She shrugged taking the harness and examining it.

"This is from T'Pau. While the gravity here on New Vulcan is not as strong as Vulcan. The weight of the child might prove quite strenuous for your back."

"Tell her I am honored by her generosity."

"This you may do yourself, Nyota." Spock replied. "We are to be bonded today."

"Today, oh Spohkh, you should have awakened me sooner." I have to find something to wear and my hair…" She reached up and felt her hair. She had not braided it before bed and it was a mess.

"Nyota," he reached for the covers and pulled them off of her feet. Her ankles were still a bit swollen. He began gently rubbing her ankles. "Come, let me attend you."

Uhura closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the massage. She had not wanted to complain, but the trip and the gravity were taking a toll on her pregnant body. Sensing her anguish, Spock spoke to her in soothing tones.

"K'diwa, Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."

Uhura moaned as he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck gently. He placed his hand on her belly and delighted in her bond and the bond of their child. It was a moment of intimacy not found anywhere else in the galaxy.

"Spohkh" She whispered. "I love you so."

There was a loud knock at the door. Spock swiftly crossed the room and recovered her robe. Then he assisted her as she stood and pulled on the robe.

"Enter!" He commanded.

Uhura looked up at her husband. He was no longer the lonely man unsure of himself in his surroundings. He stood proudly by his bond-mate's side, his bond-mate; Nyota would bear the first child of New Vulcan.

The servants entered the room carrying trunks from earth. Uhura looked at Spock trying desperately to suppress the grin that was forming on her lips. He motioned for the servants to bring a small trunk from Kenya. As she opened it, Uhura's eyes widened. It contained a Vulcan bonding robe lined in the silk fabric that she loved.

On the outer robes were panels emblazoned with the symbols of the S'chn T'gai clan. The inner panel was trimmed in Kente' cloth from her home.

"When did you…?" she asked.

"Since your mother could not be here she insisted that you have something from your home." Spock replied.

"You must allow the servants to prepare you for the ceremony." He commanded.

Uhura nodded and complied, allowing herself to be bathed, massaged with fragrant oils and dressed for the ceremony.

She was taken to the location of the ceremony by Ambassador Spock. Sarek would stand up with Spock. Uhura stood upright facing the crowd before her. Never had she seen so many Vulcans at one time. She was alone among strangers.

"Nyota, you are not alone" A voice spoke to her though the bond. "We are clan S'chn T'gai."

She nodded toward Ambassador Spock. He placed her hand on his arm and he led her to T'Pau.

Spock stood before her in his robes which were almost identical to her robes. He had done this for her. She fought back the tears.

"Clan S'chn T'gai and other high house of New Vulcan; we meet here to formalize the bond of S'chn T'gai Spohkh and S'chn T'gai Nyota." She allowed Nyota's name to roll across her tongue.

"Would there be any objections, speak now."

Uhura scanned the crowd that lay before her. A tall Vulcan woman stood before her, her husband and small child at her side. Like Uhura, she was pregnant. But Uhura was much farther along in her pregnancy.

She surmised that it was T'Pring, Spock's former bond-mate who refused him because he was not Vulcan enough. Her child, conceived in a lab like Spock, was to be the first born on New Vulcan. Now it would be Spock's baby that would be the first child of New Vulcan. A small smile formed on Uhura's lips.

Spock took note of his bond-mate and her reaction to T'Pring, who had held him in contempt for most of their lives. He felt nothing for her other than indifference. It was Uhura who had accepted him at Starfleet academy when other women treated him as an experiment. She was committed to his well-being from the start. As his aide at the academy, she would spend nights and weekends helping him complete his research projects. He would hear of her quarrels with academy students who insulted him. Many Terran women had attempted to use their sexuality to attract Spock. They were curious about the Vulcan as a potential lover. Uhura had waited until they bonded to surrender her virginity. She never once tried to take advantage of him.

He stepped forward and knelt down to accept the bond. Uhura followed his example and knelt before T'Pau, with the assistance of Ambassador Spock.

T'Pau placed her hands on the heads of the couple. Spock reached out through their bond to help his bond-mate calm herself.

"I will examine your bond." T'Pau spoke through the bond.

Both the minds of Spock and Uhura were well ordered, a sign of discipline in meditation that Spock had insisted upon daily for them both. There was no fear of the bond, just concern for the well-being of the child. She probed deeper and found memories of Uhura by Spock's side at on Earth engaging in discussions as his aide. T"Pau found Uhura's memories of her defending Spock from the insults of other humans and the Orion. T'Pau raised her eye brow.

The probe continued into their life together after the bond, the assault from Kirk, and Spock's defense of his bond-mate. T'Pau nodded. When she explored the revelation of the pregnancy, she was blocked. As T'Pau began to pull away, she linked the two minds permanently. Their bond was sound. She was satisfied, yet still curious about the child.

"The bond has been finalized." T'Pau proclaimed.

The Vulcans in the audience nodded in agreement. T'Pau then attempted to bond once again with the child. Never before had T'Pau encountered a couple that had conceived outside of Pon Farr. She had melded with infants in utero, but not during a bonding ceremony.

Once again, T'Pau placed her hand on Uhura's belly. Unlike before, she had just melded with the human so she was confident she would succeed this time. However, just as before, T'Pau pulled her hand away as fast as she had placed it on Uhura's belly. The Vulcans gasped.

Uhura looked at Spock and he nodded. She lifted her left hand to form the Ta'al and placed her right hand on her belly. T"Pau made the Ta'al and placed her hand against Uhura's left hand. Uhura nodded and introduce T'Pau to her great-grandson. The audience gasped again.

T'Pau had intended to determine the species of the child. She had heard rumor that he was neither Vulcan nor Human. However, she was defenseless as she felt a probing of her own mind. The child was seeking knowledge and understanding that spanned generations. She opened her mouth to call out in fear but could not. The child's presence commanded her to be still without words. She felt the child reaching for Surak's katra. As he captured it, her mind faded into darkness. Slowly the child's presence receded and T'Pau's consciousness returned. Uhura dropped her hand and leaned back against Ambassador Spock. T'Pau then did something she had not done before in her life. She knelt down before Uhura and bowed her head.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Four

The next few days the household was quieter than usual. Spock spent a great deal of time in meetings with the Vulcan High Council. Finally on the day before he was to return to the ship he spoke to her.

"The Vulcan High Council would like our child to remain on Vulcan."

"Of course, Spohkh, we discussed that."

Spock's eyes darkened, "Nyota, you do not understand. They want him to stay permanently."

"You mean they will not allow us to leave? Uhura said frightened.

Spock took her hand and massaged it to comfort her.

"No, K'diwa." They want me to stay. Sarek also wants me to stay." He plans to return to Earth as ambassador.

Uhura was silent. She had planned to stay as long as was needed for the well-being of the baby, but she was not like Amanda. She would not spend her lifetime being scorned by Vulcans.

"Why you?" She asked.

"I am the son of Sarek, grandson of T'Pau. Patriarch was to be his role, but he chose instead to bond with my mother and serve as the ambassador to Earth."

Uhura stared back in shocked.

"What role are you talking about? " Uhura was losing her temper and there would not be enough meditation on New Vulcan to help Sarek and the high council if she did.

"It is not like you are some sort of prince or something. We can go to Earth to have the baby."

"That K'diwa," he kissed her on her forehead. "Is exactly what I am."

Nyota stared at Spock with her mouth open. She was astonished.

My father was denied the role of Prince because he married my mother. I was denied the role because I was her son. My father had hoped that my bond to T'Pring would restore my status. When she rejected me for Stonn, my status became uncertain."

He turned his back and went to the window and looked out.

"After the death of Nero, there were fewer objections to my status. T'Pau proposed my installation upon the birth of our son."

"Now that you are a hero and the father of the first child, they want you to lead them." She said in disgust. "Fickle Vulcans, who would have guessed?"

For the first time since she had arrived on Vulcan, Uhura laughed out loud. It felt good to release her emotions. She couldn't imagine stifling her emotions for the rest of her life. She felt Spock's body tense up as she laughed. Her mirth turned into anger.

"Look Spock, I don't care if you are the King of England. I will not allow them to hurt you again and they will not destroy my son." She fumed.

Ambassador Spock had entered the room when he heard the laughter. Like Uhura he missed the emotions of humans. He had lived for over a century among humans, and had grown accustomed to it. His return to New Vulcan had taught him that Vulcans had gone too far in their pursuit of logic. They had become almost fanatical about it and there was no logic in that.

"Spock, what Uhura says is logical. After the child is born, you must do what is best for your family."

Spock stood still. He was paralyzed in mind and body. Uhura had seen that look before and she was fearful. Uhura moved closer to him and placed his hand on her belly.

"The baby won't be here for twenty weeks. We have plenty of time to decide what to do. Come and relax with me my love."

With that, Ambassador Spock bowed and backed out to the room shutting the door.

It was Spock's last day on New Vulcan. Uhura was saddened that he was leaving but her mother would arrive soon enough. She planned to stay on New Vulcan for six months.

"I have something for you K'diwa."

He let her outdoors around the back of the compound. There stood a hedge with a small gate. He pulled the key to the gate from under his black tee shirt and placed it in her hand. There was a sign on the gate in written Vulcan. It read, Surak's Garden"

Uhura smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek. "Why would Surak need a garden?"

"This one will." Spock replied placing his hand on her belly.

She shook her head, "You are flirting with danger mister." She said thinking of T'Pau.

"Not at all, it was T'Pau's declaration." Spock smirked, the twinkle had returned to his eyes.

Uhura place her hand against his cheek and smiled. There were worse things than being named after the founder of a nation.

"This is agreeable to you" He asked.

"Yes, quite agreeable." She replied as they entered the garden.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Five

The next day Uhura awoke to an empty bed and she wept. She missed Spock and continued to cry for two weeks. Most days she sat in the room buy the window waiting for the night sky so she could see the stars. She was miserable and uncomfortable. She was alone on the planet with a bunch of zombies. She giggled as she recalled images from ancient Terran films of lifeless bodies wandering the street looking for human flesh to eat.

"_Nyota, Vulcans are vegetarians."_ Spock had reached out to her and he was teasing her through their bond.

"_Does this bond have distance limits? " _

_Not that I know of, he replied. My mother would often reach out to me when I was on the Starship._

He deliberately avoided saying the Farragut. Many of her friends were lost on the ship.

"_This is better than subspace."_ she replied.

_"__Perhaps, but not quite as accessible."_ He responded.

Just then the comm buzzed. She went over and answered it.

"Spock!" she cried out laughing. "I miss you,"

"Nyota, I miss you as well."

"How are things on the ship? How is Janice? Is the new person working out?"

"The new person has limited abilities. I am sure she will be forwarding logs to your for translation soon. Yeoman Rand is as enamored of Kirk as she was prior to your leaving. I believe that she might have picked up his habit of drinking. She does not look well."

Uhura placed her hand on her chin and listened as Spock continued to recount the mundane details of the ship.

"Starfleet is investigating Captain Kirk." He finally said.

"Spock, why didn't you tell me this first?"

"Nyota, you did not ask me how …"

"Never mind." She smiled at her husband "Do you think he will receive an infraction."

"I cannot speculate on such things. " He replied. "They did speak to the doctor about … you."

"Oh." She said. She would have to contact Bones. Spock was many things, but he was no good at gossip.

"What are you doing for the rest of the week?" Spock asked.

Some of the women from the high clans are coming on Friday and I will see the doctor tomorrow. "Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Uhura, Ambassador Spock is coming to stay with you at the compound. You must keep him with you at all times until I get back. "

"Even in the exam room?" she asked. The ambassador was Spock, but not her husband.

"Yes, especially in the exam room. Do not allow them to touch you unless he is present."

She nodded and yawned.

"You must rest K'diwa; our child is growing inside of you. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." He said and the screen went black.

Uhura was tired. She rose from the bed and went to the window to shut it. She was alarmed as she saw a figure in the darkness watching her. She shut the window and climbed into bed, but she did not close her eyes.

The next morning she took a sonic shower and dressed for the doctor's appointment. The climate on New Vulcan was not as hot as she anticipated. It was more like her native Kenya and she felt comfortable for the most part. She had seen pictures of Vulcan which was a desert planet and New Vulcan was drastically different. She intended to ask Ambassador Spock about it on their trip to the city.

The ambassador arrived promptly at 0800 hours. He brought with him some books, a small suitcase holding his own belongings and a trunk from Starfleet. Nyota saw the logo and smiled. The logs would have to wait. She and Spock had planned a day on the town.

As they rode the hovercraft to the city Spock commented on the differences between Vulcan and New Vulcan.

"Why did you select a plant that is so different from Vulcan?

"If the Vulcan race is going to propagate more frequently we will require an environment that is less harsh."

"That is logical." She replied. Spock raised his eyebrow at the comment. He could see why Spock selected her as his mate.

When they reached the medical facility, Uhura was asked to change into a gown. Spock followed her into the dressing area, waiting outside the room for her to change. He then followed her into the examination room. Several doctors stood looking at the ambassador as he entered.

"My husband S'chn T'gai Spock does not allow me in the company of males unattended." She said. The doctors looked at each other and went about scanning her and the baby.

"The child is far more advanced than we expected" Are you sure that about the date of conception?" They asked.

"I am sure about the date of our bonding. Spock was my first…my only…" her voice trailed off and she looked away. She was a bit embarrassed by the fact that she was a virgin at twenty-five.

"That is commendable." The doctor replied as he looked back and forth between the doctors who nodded their heads.

"Now we must begin the internal examination the doctor said pulling on his glove."

Ambassador Spock stepped forward and said, "S'chn T'gai Nyota will be examined by a female. It is the will of T'Pau."

It was more of a command than a request. The male doctors relented and summoned a female doctor. Nyota waited patiently relieved that the panel of doctors had let. The female doctor was not much better, but at least she was female.

Uhura and Ambassador Spock sat in the waiting room for the specialist to call her. Spock accompanied her into the office of the specialist.

"You are here to interpret for the human." The doctor inquired.

_"__That depends on whether thou believes an interpreter is needed_." She replied in high Vulcan.

"_Perhaps, I should interpret for you."_ She said in standard Vulcan.

_"__You should address your patient directly next time."_ She said in Romulan.

The ambassador smirked.

The doctor eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to recover from his mistake.

He bowed his head, "Forgive me S'chn T'gai Nyota." He spoke in standard.

"Your child is far more advanced than we had anticipated."

"You are certain of the day of your bond?" He asked again.

"Yes, Spock had used the Vulcan ship to destroy Nero. He then went to earth to debrief on star date 2258.43. Ambassador Spock met with Spock on Earth the day he returned to the enterprise. We … bonded one week later." She said, looking between Spock and the doctor.

"Of course, that was not the only time…we engaged." She continued. "After our first mating, we um…engaged several times that week."

"Indeed" the doctor said, writing down the comments on the pad.

Ambassador Spock suppressed a smile.

"Well, the child is far advanced beyond that of a normal Vulcan fetus."

"Doctor, you must take into account that the normal gestation for a human fetus is forty-two weeks, whereas Vulcan gestation is fifty-three weeks." The ambassador stated.

The doctor furiously calculated on his pad. He stopped and his eyebrow furrowed. "According to human standards of gestation, this child has developed at the stage of thirty-two weeks. He is still far more advanced than any child born on earth."

He sat back in his chair unsure what to think. He had heard rumors that the fetus was a new species; certainly the blood test had born out that fact. There was also a rumor that the fetus was sentient.

"I cannot tell you when the fetus will reach full term. We have no way to determine this."

Uhura sighed and longed for her mother.

"Let's go Ambassador. This child is hungry."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Six

Spock rose and guided Uhura to the city square. As they looked about, he asked.

"Well" Ambassador Spock said, "Where shall we dine?"

Uhura looked about and spotted an apothecary shop.

"Let's go there." She pointed. Spock quickly pushed her hand down.

"That Nyota, is considered an obscene gesture to Vulcans."

She giggled, behind her sleeve. "What does it mean?"

"You do not want to know." He replied guiding her to the shop.

Uhura inhaled the many fragrances around the shop. She did not know them by name, but she recognized them from the oils used before her formal bonding ceremony.

"I would like to learn more about these herbs while I am here on Vulcan." She said.

"It is important that one know what these herbs are before indulging." She wandered about leaning over canisters.

She leaned forward into to smell the last canister and moaned, falling to the floor.

Spock rushed over to her and knelt down to examine her. Her skin had developed red blotches.

As the ambassador revived Uhura he said,

"Nyota, can you tell me what happened?"

"I smelled raspberries. I am allergic to raspberries." She moaned.

"Nyota, I doubt that there are raspberries on New Vulcan. I…"

Uhura swooned again. Spock lifted her and took her outside. A crowd gathered around her.

Uhura came to and was embarrassed. "Ambassador, you can put me down."

Yes, of course." He replied in a hoarse whisper.

Uhura was slightly alarmed; her Spock spoke in the same tone of voice when he was aroused.

The ambassador backed away with his hands behind his back.

"There is no need for alarm, Nyota." I am in control of my emotions. "Come let us return to the compound for lunch."

A weary Uhura complied without comment.

The next day a package arrived from the apothecary shop. It was a book about the herbs of Vulcan.

When Spock arrived for breakfast, she thanked him profusely for the book.

"Nyota, It is not I who sent you the book."

She paused, "If not you than who?" she asked.

"I do not know. My concern is why."

Uhura sighed and fingered through the book. As she ate her meal, she continued browsing through the book. The ambassador spent the rest of the morning working in Surak's Garden.

Uhura finished breakfast and changed. Her guests were due to arrive any minute. Uhura browsed her closet looking for something that would fit. In the three months she had been on Vulcan, her waistline had expanded exponentially. What was worse she had no idea if she had fifteen or twenty – six weeks left to deliver.

As she pulled her dress over her curves, she heard the door chime. She made her way down the elaborate staircase. As she entered the foyer, she greeted the two ladies waiting there.

"Shinta T'sai _T'Pring_ Krei-il r and Shn'itar T'sai T'val" the servant announced.

Uhura have observed that T'Pring had increased in size, but not as dramatically as she had.

Uhura nodded a motioned for the women to enter the sitting room. "We have come to welcome you to New Vulcan."

"Please, sit down." Uhura replied.

"Would you care for tea?" Uhura inquired.

"Indeed, we have brought you this gift." T'Pring handed her a gift that appeared to have been hastily wrapped with Terran wrapping paper. Uhura concealed her grin and rang for the servant.

"Please Santek, prepare tea for my guest." Santek observed the two women, bowed and left.

"We attended your bonding ceremony," T'val remarked exchanging looks with the other woman.

Uhura nodded. She looked toward the kitchen hoping that Santek would return with the tea so that her guest would leave.

"Do you plan to give birth on New Vulcan?" T'Pring inquired.

"Yes, my a'dun believes that it is safest to do so."

"It is good that you honor him so." T'val replied, looking over to T'Pring.

Santek waited for the water to boil. He added more of the herbs to Uhura's cup to ensure maximum effectiveness. When he saw that the leaves sat at the bottom of the cup, so he poured the liquid into a fresh teacup.

He returned to the sitting room serving his mistress first and then T'Pring and T'val respectively according to the status of their houses.

T'Pring's parent had bonded her to Spock as a child because they had lost much of their wealth. They had hoped that she would take the place of T'Pau as the matriarch of the S'chn T'gai clan. She however, T'Pring had been defiant and refused Spock. With their holdings on Vulcan lost, their house had lost much of their wealth and status in Vulcan society.

T'Pring and T'val lifted their cups to sip their tea.

"Please drink." Uhura said, leaning forward to inhale the fragrance as she was taught by Spock. Suddenly, she noticed the smell of raspberries.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Spock finished clearing the bed for Nyota's herb garden when he saw Santek run through the back of the house into the wooded area behind the compound. He immediately rushed into the house in time to hear Nyota moan as she had the day before. Upon entering the sitting room he noticed the red blotches on her skin.

He ran to the comm and contacted Sarek. Looking across the room he saw that T'val was standing over T'Pring.

"The human has killed my sister. " She cried out.

By the time Sarek and the New Vulcan Guard arrived, Ambassador Spock had revived Uhura, but T'Pring still lay unconscious on the floor, her head in T'Val's lap. She had begun to hemorrhage. The medical personnel lifted her onto a hover-gurney.

As Sarek regarded the red patches on Uhura's skin, Ambassador Spock explained her condition. "Apparently, Nyota is allergic to raspberries. She had the same reaction yesterday in a shop in the city square. There were many witnesses. Apparently someone meant to cause an allergic reaction in Nyota."

The guard inspected the kitchen and found the wrapping paper on the counter. Santek had forgotten to dispose of it as he had forgotten to wash the tea leaves from the cup. Although T'val insisted that Uhura had tried to poison them, Spock pointed out that it was impossible. The herb, which was also a powerful abortifacient, had caused the Uhura to faint and break out in hives. She could not have handled the herbs, let alone make tea with it.

The door chime rang again. The ambassador answered the door only to find T"Pau standing there looking nonplussed. T"Pau grimaced at the blood stained and searched the room for Uhura who sat upright against Sarek.

"I will speak to my granddaughter." She said.

Both men stood up, bowed and left the room.

"You are well, I take it." Uhura nodded. He neck ached from the incessant nodding on Vulcan. In Kenya, it was considered rude not to speak when spoken too.

"Granddaughter, you must stay in the compound until the child is born." It was more of a plea than a command.

"Sarek and Spock have grieved too much, the other one as well." She stated referring to the ambassador.

"That is logical. I will do so. Uhura replied.

T'Pau stepped forward and Uhura attempted to stand up.

"Stay seated." She commanded, "You must rest now." She added in a gentler tone.

For the second day in a row Uhura was carried to her bed. After the commotion died down, Uhura closed her eyes to rest only to be awakened by her comm.

"Nyota, my daughter" her mother spoke in Swahili.

"Mom, "Nyota grinned.

My transport is due to arrive at the space station tomorrow. Can you send someone to fetch me."

"I will speak to Sarek." Nyota replied. The two women chatted for another hour and hung up. Uhura was sure she had used a month of credits on comm links.

Ambassador Spock peeked into the room to say good night. She called him over.

"I just want to thank you for saving me, …us, even T'Pring, she added.

"I came to apologize. I was busy working on the surprise that I created and did not hear the females arrive."

"There is no way you could have known that members of high clans were trying to hurt the baby. How is T'Pring," she asked softly

"T'Pring's baby survived, but she lost a great deal of blood and must remain hospitalized."

Nyota did not envy T"Ping in the hospital with the probing doctors.

She yawned as Spock sat down in the chair with the book of herbs.

"Are you going to read me a bedtime story." She whispered, her eyes drooping.

Spock opened the book to the cover page and a note fell out. He handed it to her.

It read,

_For my K'diwa, to keep you safe." Spock._

She smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Eight

When Uhura awoke, she was surrounded by family. The ambassador, Sarek, T'Pau, and her mother all stood watch.

She yawned and stretched and said, "Where is Toto?" The humor was lost on everyone except the ambassador.

"Nyota, you are referring the 20th century Terran film?" He asked.

"Yes! How did you know?" She said groggily

"I watched it." He replied.

Nyota chuckled.

"My Mother, the transport…!" She blurted out remembering the comm call.

"I am here daughter. M'Umbha reached out and took Nyota's hand. "You have been asleep for five days."

Uhura shook her head. "That cannot be. How?" She looked around for answers.

"As far as we can ascertain, your reaction to the tea far more extreme this time. Your body needed more rest to heal." The ambassador replied. His hands were steepeled before him.

"This time?" Her M'Umbha asked.

"Nyota first encountered the substance in question occurred in a shop in the city. She fainted and developed hives in the store." He continued. "When I came in the house from the garden and saw the splotches on her skin, I realized what the problem was immediately"

Nyota took over from there. "I did not actually drink the tea. It was the smell. It was like raspberries. I guess I am allergic to raspberries"

"Nyota, that is not true. You used to eat raspberries all the time as a child." Her mother said correcting her.

"It was your father that was allergic to raspberries. He would break out in hives," Her voice trailed off.

"I never knew that."

"Fascinating." Spock replied. He walked over to the window and looked out. "We can only surmise that Nyota's reaction was her body's defense mechanism designed to protect the baby from harm."

Just then, the comm rang. When she turned to answer it she saw a familiar face.

"Spohkh. " Her inflection and pronunciation was not lost on the Vulcans in the room. They exchanged looks.

"K'diwa, are you well? " He asked his brow furrowed.

"I am well Spock."

She looked around the room.

"I will let the ambassador explain. I have been out of it for a few days."

"I see" He said. "I will be at the space station tomorrow. Would you inform Sarek? "

"You are coming home? Why didn't you say so? She cried out.

"I have just done so." His expression gave a hint of the teasing in the exchange.

"Sarek is here with me, would you like to speak with him?"

Sarek moved over to the comm screen and saluted Spock.

"Sa-fu,"

"Sa'mehk, I will return tomorrow" There was a hint of tension is Spock's voice.

Nyota and M'Umbha discussed baby names as the two men discussed the details of Spock's trip and signed off.

"Well!" M'Umbha clapped her hands. "I imagine that my daughter is hungry. I will help her dress and we will be down shortly."

The men bowed and left the room.

"Grandmother." Uhura called out. "T'Pau stopped and turned.

"Yes, granddaughter."

Nyota was embarrassed. It was glaringly apparent from her exchange with T'Pring that she lacked the Vulcan social skills needed to represent the great house of S'chn T'gai.

"I need your help." The older woman cocked her head and returned to the bed. Her hands tucked into her sleeves.

"I have learned much about Vulcan culture from Spock and the ambassador. Yet I am ignorant to the appropriate interaction between Vulcan females."

T'Pau nodded. She had witness the same issue with Amanda. She was a gracious human, of course. However she lacked the knowledge of the intricacies of clan hierarchy and social expectations. It took Amanda twenty years to learn.

T'Pau regretted the fact that she ignored Amanda for so long. The other houses had followed her lead and ignored her as well. Their children often taunted Spock and humiliated him. She would not allow this to happen to her great-grandson, Surak II.

"After your morning meal, we will begin. " T'Pau responded then she went down to the sitting room to wait for Nyota.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Sarek landed the shuttle at the space station and waited for Spock. There was much regret in the S'chn T'gai clan. Sarek ruminated over the way he treated Spock over the years. As a child, he possessed abilities that surpassed that of his peers. Sarek mistakenly believed that it was Spock's humanity that was holding him back. In fact, it was his humanity that enabled him to develop superior abilities. He used his intuition to form hypotheses that were unordinary. His frustration led him to seek perfection in all that he did. His sadness and anger drove him to build endurance to be the best academically and physically. All of this was made possible through Amanda, and her unconditional love for him. How he could accept his wife and not his son was illogical.

Sarek watched the transport dock and met Spock to escort him to the shuttle. Spock disembarked, he stepped up to him.

"Sa-fu"

"Sa'mehk" Spock replied.

Sarek embraced him.

"Sa-fu, I have never told you that I am proud of you. You have earned my respect many times over, and I have neglected to let you know this."

Spock embraced his father. He allowed his emotions to wash over him pushing back the resentment that harbored in the back of his mind. He needed his father, now more than ever. He would do whatever it took to heal the rift that formed many years ago.

The two men discussed the affairs of New Vulcan for most of the trip back to New Vulcan. There was an ease of conversation that they had never experienced before. Sarek had realized that Spock was a man capable of making his own decisions. Many of these decisions had been more than satisfactory. He would never forget the sacrifice that Spock was willing to make to destroy Nero. It was emotional of course, but well suited to the chain of events that transpired that day.

Spock grew impatient on the ride back to the compound. It had been several weeks since he had held his bond-mate in his arms. He ached for her touch. As the hovercraft drew near he felt the urge to reach out to her though their bond. Uhura immediately responded, expressing her anticipation.

She sat in the sitting room with T'Pau and her mother. Both Uhura and her mother listened attentively as T'Pau spoke of the history Vulcan and the establishment of the great clans. S'chn T'gai had and would always be the first clan. Surak was the leader of the Vulcan revolution. He led them out of the emotionalism and violence that nearly destroyed the race. It was the emotions that humans exhibited that Vulcans feared the most. Yet, rather than suppress and deny emotions, humans used them to their advantage. They provided intimacy and enhanced rapport. Vulcans had lost this ability.

Spock entered the compound with anticipation. As the hovercraft stopped he bounded out of the vehicle up the stairs and he threw open the door. He looked about the hallway and heard voices in the sitting room. He rushed into the sitting room and looked for Nyota.

T'Pau was quietly instructing the women about public engagement when Spock burst into the room. M'Umbha Uhura tittered as he looked about frantically.

"Grandmother," he said in a serious tone and bowed.

"Mother Uhura" He bowed again. She smiled.

"Ambassador Spock" He nodded and the ambassador nodded back.

His eyes found Nyota, and traveled down to her belly which had grown significantly. He rushed to her side and placed his hand on her belly.

"Are you well, K'diwa?" He said searching her eyes for any clue of illness.

"I am well my love." She replied.

Spock took Uhura's hand into his and held it to his cheek and then he kissed it. He then stood, drawing her up into his arms and pressing her head into his chest. He then placed his forehead to her forehead. The room was silent. There were no gasps signaling dissatisfaction. In fact, T"Pau was in awe at the display of affection. Sarek came in the house carrying the bags as Spock placed one arm around Uhura's shoulder and the other below her legs. Spock lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

M'Umbha Uhura gave T"Pau a knowing smile. Sarek looked at the ambassador and nodded.

"Fascinating" Said Spock.

Spock gently placed her on the bed and looked at her. Her robe fell away exposing her gown and the ever expanding belly.

"Our son has grown." He said, He said exploring her belly with his lips.

"Yes he has. The doctors estimate his weight at nearly seven kilograms."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "That is exceptional, even for a Vulcan infant." He murmured making his way to her neck and then her lips. Spock was consumed by his bond-mate. The heat from his core rose and filled him with passion.

He carried her to the sonic shower and began washing her body and kissing her gently as he did so. He wanted her badly, but he knew it was best to wait until after the baby was born. He dried her body and carried her back to the bed massage her feet and ankles and kissing her tenderly until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning the house was silent. The others prepared breakfast and took their meal in Surak's Garden at the suggestion of M'Umbha. Nyota was awakened by Spock nuzzling her neck.

"You are awake, K'diwa?"

"You have seen to that a'dun." She smiled and returned his kisses. She stretched her arms and yawned.

_(7 Kilograms is equivalent to 15 standard pounds)_

"I will bring your morning meal." Spock said as he went downstairs.

Uhura found her way to the bath and entered the sonic shower. The pulses felt good on her back. She dried off and pulled on the maternity harness. She smiled, her back would be eternally grateful for this gift. She must remember to tell T'Pau.

Uhura had grown so big, she had little to wear other than the night gowns. She decided to ask Spock to take her to the city to find some suitable garments to wear. Spock brought the morning meal on the tray and sat it on the bed.

"Spock, I would prefer to sit in the chair. It is difficult to breathe lying down. He nodded and helped her into the chair.

"I have a gift for you." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"What is it my love?" She replied.

"Orange Juice."

"Orange Juice?" She giggled. "Where did you get orange juice?"

Spock was almost childlike as he bounded down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he heard a crash as the tray hit the floor.

"Nyota!" He roared, almost leaping up the stairs.

Nyota was crouched over on her knees. ""I think it is time, Spock."

In the garden the rest of the clan discussed the improvement that the ambassador had made. He was about to tell the story of the herb gardens when he felt Spock's alarm at finding Nyota on the floor.

"Nyota!" he called out running toward the house.

The rest of the group followed him. Sarek reached for T'Pau's arm to help her, but she grabbed him instead and pulled him toward the house. By the time the group had reached the house Spock was helping Nyota into the hovercraft. The group was silent during the ride to the medical facility save Nyota's occasional moans and Spock soothing words.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Nyota was drenched with sweat as she was hovered into the surgical suite. The medical staff undressed her and placed her in a surgical gown. Spock had also changed into a surgical suit and was standing against the wall in the surgical suite waiting for her to arrive.

When she arrived, he positioned himself by her head. He looked back and forth from the overhead mirror to Uhura's searching eyes.

"This a simple procedure. " The doctor said in Vulcan. "Many humans endure this, although it is not necessary for the superior Vulcan physiology."

Spock looked down at Uhura. His lips slightly curved upward as she rolled her eyes. The doctor was right on one account. It did not take long to make the incision and to locate the baby.

"The human physiology is fascinating." The doctor proclaimed.

"The child is large. The uterus has taken up most of the abdominal cavity." He continued.

There was a gasp as the doctor turned the baby to face him and the infant's eyes were fully open staring up at him. Unlike Spock's black eyes and Nyota's brown eyes, the baby's eyes were amber. They clamped and cauterized the umbilical cord and closed the uterus.

"I want to see my baby." Uhura called out. "Please bring my baby."

The nurse turned to Uhura and said. "The doctors from the Vulcan Science Academy must examine him first."

Uhura turned to Spock and cried, "Don't let them take our baby!" She was frantic. At that moment the monitors began to chime.

"You must help her!" Spock pleaded. The doctors seemed unconcerned as they made their way down the hall.

T'Pau heard the commotion and stepped into the hallway in front of the doctors.

"You will attend S'chn T'gai Nyota." She commanded.

The doctors did not move.

T'Pau looked into the arms of the doctor at her great-grandson. She placed her hand on his hand. "We must help your mother little one."

Spock had followed the doctors into the hall. He caught up with them and retrieved the infant from their arms, returning to the surgical suite. He held the child up to Nyota to see and the monitors stopped chiming.

The doctors who had followed Spock exchanged glances. They backed out of the suite in fear.

Spock took Surak to Uhura's suite and waited for her, holding his son in his arms. From outside appearances the child was Vulcan with the arched brow and pointed ears. He skin was a darker olive tone and his head was covered with curls like the Central Asians of Earth.

When the Uhura arrived she called Spock to the bed and said. "If you wish for me to stay on this planet one more day, contact Bones. I do not want another Vulcan doctor near my child."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

Spock acknowledged her comment with a nod a left the room. Uhura was sitting up in the bed. Surak II stared up at her as she cooed and tickled his lips. Immediately, he latched onto her finger.

"You must nurse him, daughter." M'Umbha said walking over to her daughter's side. She pulled Nyota's gown down to expose an engorged breast, then turned the baby to his side and tickled his bottom lip. Immediately he opened his lips and rooted at his mother's breast. Finding the nipple he latched on and began nursing.

"Ow-ow-ow. "Nyota cried.

"It will hurt at first, but I have brought salves from home to soothe your nipples." Her mother assured her. "I will ask the ambassador to retrieve my case from the compound."

Soon Spock returned bringing the rest of the family with him. They were taken aback by the site of Nyota nursing the baby. Spock was enthralled, kneeling on the floor beside her to watch. She had given life from her body and now she would sustain him providing sustenance from her breast. He was both astonished and aroused.

"Have you never seen a baby nurse before?" M'Umbha asked.

"Women have not breastfed for centuries" Ambassador Spock replied. "Vulcan infants are provided with nutrients that are superior to the mother's milk."

"Nonsense, Vulcan women have breast, have they not?" She asked.

Ambassador Spock nodded.

"Then they must nurse." She said, "Terran women used formulas centuries ago made by scientists. Then they discovered that mother's milk is best! She scowled and turned back to her grandson. "Synthetic formula has been outlawed on earth for over a century.

T"Pau also watched Surak II nursing at his mother's breast realizing that there was a bond created from mother and child that no one else could recreate. She made note of M'Umbha's comments for the Vulcan High Council.

Two days later, when Uhura arrived back at the compound she was fully rested. Somehow Spock had managed to keep his word and Dr. McCoy was on his way to the compound.

"It is fortunate that the Enterprise was in this sector." Sarek remarked, as they prepared for his arrival. Uhura knew it was no accident. They wanted to see the baby.

Some other members of the crew decided to visit as well, so they decided to take a shuttle to the planet. Uhura missed the Enterprise and she missed Earth. New Vulcan was a lovely planet, but she would never get used to being treated as a second class citizen.

Sensing this, the ambassador sat with her in the garden and discussed her options.

"I am not sure I am Starfleet material anymore. Ever since I was a child, I wanted to explore space and other cultures, but here I am living among another culture and I am failing miserably."

You have not failed New Vulcan, the Vulcans have failed you. He replied.

"For centuries the Vulcans cultivated science and logic. The built a strong economic empire built on these things. They became arrogant and ethnocentric because of their wealth and achievement. Now this is lost. The Vulcans have now option but to learn to co-exist with other races not as superiors, but as allies."

Nyota placed her hand on her chin and listened. The baby stirred in the wooden cradle that Ambassador Spock had built for him.

"Sarek realizes this now. Spock and I have had the advantage of being human and Vulcan. This has taught us how to exist in both worlds. For Spock it occurred much sooner than it has for I. He has you to thank for this."

M'Umbha had entered the garden and was listening.

"Pardon me ambassador. I think the real problem for Vulcan is the fact that you have sex every seven years. That won't do if you are going to rebuild the race. Everyone on Vulcan seems so cranky. Perhaps if they had sex more often, they would not be so , so uptight."

Upon hearing this Uhura burst into laughter and covered her face with her hands.

"Nyota, you know this to be true. Look what sex has done for Spock!" She pointed toward the house.

Nyota struggled to suppress her giggle and nodded in agreement.

Ambassador Spock snorted and continued.

"I believe that you and Spock can teach the people of New Vulcan the skills that they need to survive, or you can return to Earth or to the Enterprise. Nyota, you must do what feels right for your family."

Uhura stood up and kissed the ambassador on the cheek.

"Thank you," He replied in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, my." She said picking up the baby. The ambassador put his arm around her shoulder and they returned to the house.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

Nyota was beside herself as the hovercraft stopped in front of the compound. Bones had come as promised, along with Pavel, Hiraku, Christine and Janice.

Nyota was shocked by the change his Janice's appearance. She looked tired, the gleam was gone from her eyes. The time on New Vulcan would obviously provide a well-deserved respite for her.

The women sat in the garden drinking tea. Yeoman Rand looked around her and noticed the size of the clan compound. It was obvious that Sarek was quite wealthy.

"Nyota, I don't mean to pry but have you talked to Spock about his finances?

Nyota bit her lip. "No, I know things have probably gotten tight without my income and all of my comm calls to earth."

"I don't think Spock will notice." Janice responded smiling. When I processed your marriage documents, Spock indicated his income and investments. He is very wealthy."

"Yes, his family is well off."

"I don't mean Sarek's money. I mean Spock's money. He has been investing in earth properties and commodities for years. I couldn't begin to tell about it all. There were pages of documents listing his investments and their values."

"He has always been frugal."

You don't get it girl, he is a millionaire" Janice threw her hands up in the air

Nyota stared back puzzled.

That night, Nyota sat in the garden with Surak II and Spock. It was a warm night and she nurse the baby openly as Spock watched.

He was both aroused and intrigued by the sight.

"I am not sure if it is normal to be turned on by the sight of your child nursing."

"Nyota, your breasts are beautiful, especially when they are engorged. You are beautiful. It feels me with desire." He responded.

"Are you a little perv, Spock?"

"I believe that must be the case because I want to kiss you, Nyota."

She chuckled allowing him a quick peck.

"Spock, I need to ask you something. I don't quite know how. Today I expressed concern about the costs of my comm calls, and Janice mentioned some documents that you submitted when we were married. I told her that you were frugal, but…"

Spock stood up and left the garden. Nyota finished nursing the baby and laid him in the cradle.

Spock returned with a portfolio wrapped with a gold ribbon.

"I had planned to give you this on the Enterprise, but there was so much going on with Jim and then the pregnancy. There did not seem to be an appropriate time."

The portfolio was embossed with her name in gold letters.

S'chn T'gai Nyota

She opened it slowly leafing through each page, committing every detail to memory.

She gasped. Janice was wrong. Spock was more than a millionaire. He was worth hundreds of millions.

"How?" she searched his face for answers.

"My mother's family on earth was wealthy. She had inherited two million credits that she began investing when I was born. When I arrived on earth to attend Star Fleet, Sarek disowned me and refused to provide support. My mother helped me get started using her inheritance."

"That is awful" She kissed his hand.

"It was a long time ago… My mother came with me to earth to introduce me to my attorney and my financial planner. By the time I arrived on earth she had accumulated over ten million credits for me."

"Wow"

"That seems like a great deal, but it has to last nearly two hundred years."

"You have a valid point, Spock."

Oh no" She hid her face in her hands. "All of those free dates we went on. What was I thinking?"

He pulled her into his lap. "K'diwa, you were looking out for my welfare. I have always known that you loved me for me. Not because of my wealth or out of sexual curiosity."

"On the night we bonded you gave me your most precious gift. Your love and your bond" All of this money," he touched the portfolio. "cannot compare."

She chuckled to herself.

"What is it, Nyota.?"

"I was just thinking about Gaila, she clutched her hand to her chest. I miss her so. She was such a great friend. "

Uhura sat with her back against Spock chest. He stroked her arm with his finger tiny electrical pulse made her shiver.

"I remember one day she joked that I had made a good choice in a boyfriend. She said we would have sex once every seven years, and we would starve on your teaching salary. She also said as long as I was happy, she was happy for me."

"Indeed" Spock replied.

She sobbed and then giggled.

"Gaila was so wrong and so right. You are nothing like she thought, but I am so happy to be your wife, money or no money.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

The next day Spock, Nyota and the crew sat down for a final meal prior to their departure.

Dr. McCoy lifted his glass of Saurian Brand and took a sip. "So Spock are you two coming back to the Enterprise?"

"Of that, we are uncertain, Doctor."

The doctor continued. Christine and I were in a shop in the city yesterday. We overheard some gossip that you were the going to be the Prince of New Vulcan?"

The crew laughed again at the comment.

Spock steepled his hands and looked intently at the doctor.

"I assure you doctor McCoy, I have no plans to 'become a Prince' since I have been one since the day I was born."

Pavel Chekov was taking his time sipping Saurian brandy. When he heard Spock's response, he choked.

"You are kidding, no, Mr. Spock?"

"I do not kid, Mr. Chekov."

On that note, Chekov downed the entire class of brandy.

Sulu, Chekov and McCoy looked at one another. Janice and Christine looked at Nyota, she shrugged innocently and finished drinking her tea.

Spock and Nyota walked the crew to the hovercraft. The women expressed delight for Nyota and Spock. Kissing the baby and hugging Nyota. Dr. McCoy stopped and spoke with Spock privately.

"I am really happy for you both. Nyota has been good for your Spock."

"Indeed she has" Spock replied.

"Stay here as long as you need to. If she needs more leave, I will be glad to arrange it, if you ever need anything for Nyota or the baby, just contact me and I will be here in a heartbeat."

Spock nodded.

"Take care of our girl, Spock." He said, embracing Spock.

Spock embraced the doctor back and slapped him on the shoulder. McCoy and climbed into the transport.

He turned to Christine and said, "I never thought I would say this, but I like that Vulcan."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen

Six weeks had passed since the birth of Surak II. Every morning since Spock returned from the Enterprise, he ran ten kilometers. On this day, he stopped by the kitchen to get a drink of water and encountered Sarek.

"How many kilometers, Sa-fu?" Sarek looked over his documents up at his son.

"Ten" Spock replied catching his breath.

Sarek nodded, "When you were born, I ran fifteen kilometers a day for six weeks."

Spock's lips curled into a smile.

"Perhaps you should ask your a'duna how she is feeling today." He said innocently.

Sarek's meaning was not lost on Spock. He walked slowly out of the kitchen and then he bounded up the stairs.

Spock came out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"Where is Surak?" He asked Nyota.

"My mother took him out for a walk in the garden."

"I see." He paused. "How are you feeling, k'diwa?"

Uhura licked her lips as she regarded Spock's body. For months he had been working out in the gym and running kilometers each morning to contain his desires for her. She had never seen him so fit in all the years that she had known him.

Her voice had a throaty quality as she responded. "I am well, Spohkh."

Sensing her desire he allowed the towel to fall from his body to the floor. He rushed over to the bed and kissed his wife on the neck. Pulling her hair back, he found his mark, and bit her neck hard as he had when they were first bonded.

Uhura cried out and moaned, "ohh….Spohkh… I need you."

Spock held his wife in his arms kissing her passionately. For the first time in almost a year, he would have his beloved.

"K'diwa, Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." He moaned as he took his wife.

In the garden below M'Umbha, sang to Surak. "Mommy and daddy forgot to close the window." She smiled as T'Pau and Sarek, and the ambassador looked up toward the window.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own these characters. Please enjoy!

Epilogue

T"Pau had called for the heads of all clans to introduce the First Child of New Vulcan. They had come full circle as race. Here on a new planet they had an opportunity to start over and end the xenophobia and prejudice that had plagues the race for centuries.

It was the day of the Surak II's first birthday. He was the first child of New Vulcan. It is fitting that the first born child born on New Vulcan was born to S'chn T'gai, the highest clan of New Vulcan.

Spock would soon eventually assume the role of patriarch of New Vulcan. Sarek would return to earth as ambassador.

T'Pau called Surak II forward,

"S'chn T'gai Surak II, the son of the Spock, Prince Regent of New Vulcan and heir to Surak's legacy."

With Nyota by his side, Spock lifted Surak II in his arms for the audience to see. The child held up his hand forming the Ta'al. The heads of the high clans of New Vulcan bowed to the Prince Regent and his family.


End file.
